1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is propulsion systems. More specifically the field of the invention is propulsion systems for watercraft.
2. The Prior Art
The propulsion systems employed by most watercraft today are mounted side-by-side. This results in the use of a large volume of space and requires very wide hulls at the stern. Additionally, the propulsion systems of current watercraft make it difficult for the craft to maintain high speeds in rough seas.
The design of a watercraft incorporating the present invention provides for remarkable rough-sea speed and weathering capabilities.